


Бетадин с содовой

by Windwave



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Jack is a sweet agressive lesbian, Pre-Femslash, Rumlow loves Jack but doesnt know it yet, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: Роджерс нравился ей как символ. Как история. Как живой человек, которому явно не хватало друзей. Но уж точно не как объект восхищения и обожания Рамлоу. И дело было вовсе не в твердой шестёрке по шкале Кинси у Джек, а в том, как поблёскивали от восторга глаза Рамлоу, стоило ей заговорить про Стива Роджерса.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 10





	Бетадин с содовой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



> а в роли фем!гидрамужей - Роксанна МакКи и Алин Сумарвата из сериала "Ответный удар":  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3a/5f/ee/3a5feee761a957ab19edf2ee8bd8c3d3.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/51/53/b0/5153b0a7a450f9950fcfb161efff48d0.jpg

От Рамлоу пахло гарью. И хотя грязная, покрытая копотью форменная куртка лежала рядом на скамье, этим резким запахом пропиталась и кожа, и волосы, и остальная одежда. Джек села перед ней на корточки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть рану. 

— Лучше всё-таки к медикам сходить.

— Да ну нахер их. Я тебе больше доверяю. И вообще, это всего лишь царапина какая-то.

«Царапина» глубоко рассекала левую ладонь Рамлоу, сочилась кровью и выглядела на взгляд Джек весьма паршиво.

— Когда тебе руку к хуям оторвёт, тоже так говорить будешь?

— Ага. Только не оторвёт, если ты рядом будешь, — вытянув вперёд ноги, Рамлоу стащила расшнурованные ботинки друг об друга и отпихнула их подальше. — Бля, прикинь, носки порвались. Мои любимые, с Кэпом.

— У тебя ещё две пары есть.

Перехватив её руку покрепче, Джек зубами открутила крышку с бутылки бетадина, щедро плеснула его на залитую кровью ладонь. И проговорила, не обращая внимание на недовольное шипение:

— Знаешь, ты могла выбрать защитным талисманом что-нибудь поменьше размером. Кроличью лапку, например.

Стоило, конечно, оттащить Рамлоу к медикам; но ввалившись в комнату отдыха отряда, та рухнула на лавку со своим яростным «ты-меня-не-сдвинешь-с-места»-видом, и Джек оставалось только смириться. К этому моменту остальная часть СТРАЙКа, вернувшись под утро с миссии, успела разойтись — не хватало только вызванного наверх для отчёта командования. Джек ждала её полтора часа. Они редко проводили боевые задания, не прикрывая спины друг-другу, но это оказалось одним из них. 

— Не, — костяшками пальцев Рамлоу коснулась её щеки. Они были сбиты, и Джек подавила мимолётное желание коснуться их губами. — Зачем мне какая-то ебучая лапка, если у меня есть ты.

Джек пожала плечами.

— На шею повесишь.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она ещё раз промыла порез — смешанный с кровью бетадин капал на пол, расплываясь на плитке нежно-розовыми пятнами. 

— Ну?

Затянутая в жёсткую ткань форменных штанов коленка ткнула Джек в плечо. 

Не нужно было обладать сверхспособностями, чтобы понять, какого вопроса от неё ждут.

— Как прошла миссия с Капитаном Америкой?

— Охуительно!

Удержаться от раздражённого вздоха было тяжело, но Джек справилась.

Роджерс нравился ей как символ. Как история. Как живой человек, которому явно не хватало друзей. Но уж точно не как объект восхищения и обожания Рамлоу. И дело было вовсе не в твердой шестёрке по шкале Кинси у Джек, а в том, как поблёскивали от восторга глаза Рамлоу, стоило ей заговорить про Стива Роджерса.

Это была ревность, но Джек гордилась тем, что смогла вовремя отсечь эту херню у себя, и что самое важное — не давала этой херне что-либо испортить в их отношениях.

— Это не похоже на охуительную миссию, — она стёрла с ладони Рамлоу остатки крови и бетадина. На загорелых руках виднелась россыпь свежих синяков и ссадин, но их-то ей точно не дадут сейчас обработать.

В остальном Рамлоу выглядела невредимой, но Джек прекрасно знала: когда они доберутся домой, под снятой наконец одеждой обнаружатся новые следы. В книге «Занимательная анатомия Бри Рамлоу» синякам, ссадинам и другим, уже куда более серьёзным, физическим повреждениям была бы посвящена вторая глава. Первая — самоуверенности, разумеется. А остальные страницы шестисотшестидесятишестистраничного тома занимала бы любовь к дешёвым фильмам ужасов, капучино на миндальном молоке, тайской кухне, холодному оружию, «Ауре» Мюглера, которой Рамлоу, кажется, пахла даже после душа — и тысячи других мелочей, раздражающих и милых, из которых состояла эта восхитительная женщина, в которую Джек была безответно влюблена уже несколько лет.

— Я сказала «охуительная», а не «идеальная», — восхитительная женщина снова ткнула Джек коленом в плечо, возвращая её внимание себе. — Капитан — это охуенная мощь. Сила. Скорость. То, как он дерётся — это просто отвал всего. 

— Что ж тогда охуенный Капитан позволил тебе пострадать? Не прикрыл? — Перебила её Джек, не в силах больше это слушать.

— Потому что это я прикрывала его, — Рамлоу улыбнулась, широко и самодовольно, и Джек оставалось только закатить глаза. — Но мы справились, а всё остальное — просто сопутствующий ущерб.

— Которого можно было бы избежать, будь твой идеальный Капитан на самом деле таким идеальным, как ты рассказываешь.

Это прозвучало, на взгляд Джек, уж слишком резко, и она, отведя глаза в сторону, выудила из аптечки тюбик неоспорина и выдавила немного мази. Антибиотик явно не помешал бы, потому что чёрт знает во что ещё успела влезть руками Рамлоу.

— Обожаю, когда ты надеваешь маску Капитана Мизандрии.

— Это не маска.

— Ну… предпочтёшь, чтобы вместо Роджерса был Фьюри?

— Чёрт возьми, нет!

— Ты такая расистка, Джеки, — почти промурлыкала Рамлоу.

— Не говори херни. Просто он — главный босс. 

«Один из двух».

— Ладно, — задумавшись — и, как обычно, прикусив кончик языка, Рамлоу замерла, и Джек наконец смогла начать перевязывать ладонь, аккуратно обвязывая её бинтом так, чтобы сохранить подвижность по максимуму. — Может тогда Бартон? Или Коулсон?..

— Издеваешься? Я предпочту Романофф.

Закрепив кончики бинта, Джек слегка отодвинулась и повела затёкшей шеей. 

— Ну нет, — Рамлоу на пробу пошевелила перевязанной ладонью. И улыбнулась, глядя Джек прямо в глаза. — В моём сердце есть место для восхищения только одной женщиной. Которая сейчас отвезёт меня домой спать, а вечером сходит со мной в одно место.

Сердце Джек предательски пропустило пару ударов; она знала, конечно, чем это кончится.

Ничем. Как обычно.

Она улыбнулась.

— В какое?

— Да есть один коктейльный бар, на пересечении Пятьсот Первой и Хай Стрит. Там какой-то новый бармен. Из России, так что наверняка служил в КГБ. И ещё говорят, что он творит настоящую магию с виски и биттерами. Всё как ты любишь.

Очередную улыбку выдавить было уже куда тяжелей, но Джек справилась. Коктейли ей не особо нравились, русских она не любила, мужиков — тем более, но Рамлоу умудрилась всё это проигнорировать, собрав просто какое-то чёртово бинго. Размышляя над ответом, она в какой-то момент отвлеклась от своих мыслей, чтобы осознать, что зверски серьёзное выражение лица Рамлоу трещит по швам и грозит в любой момент превратиться в широченную улыбку. 

Она вздохнула.

— О да, бар. И коктейли. Всё, как я люблю. В семь?

— Обожаю тебя и твою непрошибаемость, Роллинз, — ухватившись здоровой рукой за её ладонь, Рамлоу поднялась и Джек, воспользовавшись моментом, фыркнула ей в пахнущую гарью макушку. — Да блядь! Нет, я передумала. Ненавижу. Сделаешь так ещё раз, и я тебя убью. 

— Обязательно. После того, как ты поспишь. Так что, в семь?

— В восемь. В том дайнере возле парка, где еще хуёвая музыка играет.

— Это Элвис.

— Ну да. А я что сказала?

Конечно, это будет не свидание. Определённо нет. Не в этот раз точно.

— Поехали домой.


End file.
